At present, electronic and voltage characteristics of many kinds of newly manufactured electronic appliances need to be tested by a testing apparatus before the electronic appliances are shipped out from the factory. Many electronic appliances such as LCDs are becoming more compact and complicated with each new product release. Therefore testing of the electronic and voltage characteristics by a well-equipped testing apparatus is becoming more and more important. Typical test items include input voltage, output voltage, output current, output loading, output power, output noise, power efficiency, high voltage/high current (also known as hi-pot), short circuits, etc.
Typically, electrical safety standards are established and enforced in various countries in which the electronic appliances are sold and used. The safety standards apply in order to avoid dangers such as electrical shock, electrostatic discharge, heat convection, and electromagnetic radiation. Similarly, many electrical appliances need to pass high voltage testing (also known as hi-pot testing) and insulation resistance testing. Hi-pot testing uses either AC or DC stimulus voltages to test the capability of insulation and the capability of components such as capacitors to withstand high voltages. Examples of hi-pot tests include a high voltage test on phototriacs, a reverse high voltage test on transistors, a leak current test on high voltage capacitors, and an insulation test on insulating material. In another kind of hi-pot test, a fire wire, a ground wire and a neutral wire are subjected to high voltage. It is common for a hi-pot testing apparatus to be implemented in the production line of a factory. The efficiency of testing large numbers of electronic appliances is improved. Further, the results as to the satisfactory condition or otherwise of electronic components of the electronic appliances are apt to be accurate.
Referring to FIG. 3, this illustrates use of a conventional testing apparatus 100. The testing apparatus 100 includes a workbench 110, a plurality of conveyance boards 120, a plurality of actuation devices 130, a plurality of foot-press switches 131, and a test device 140. Each conveyance board 120 is slidably positioned at the workbench 110. LCDs 180 to be tested are supported on the conveyance board 120. The actuation devices 130 are positioned along a middle of the workbench 110. Operators (not shown) can manipulate the actuation devices 130 through corresponding foot-press switches 131. The test device 140 is positioned in the vicinity of the workbench 110, for the convenience of operators. The workbench 110 also includes a pair of test jacks 112. The test device 140 is electrically connected to the test jacks 112 via a connection cable 150.
When the testing apparatus 100 is in use, power cables and signal cables (not labeled) of an LCD 180 to be tested are electrically connected with the test jacks 112 by an operator. This enables the test device 140 to test the LCD 180, and results of the test are displayed on a display screen (not labeled) of the test device 140.
In the illustrated example, two LCDs 180 are supported on each conveyance board 120. When a conveyance board 120 reaches the testing apparatus 100, an operator presses the foot-press switch 131 at the testing apparatus 100. Thereby, the actuation device 130 at the testing apparatus 100 is actuated to stop the conveyance board 120. Then, the operator plugs a power cable plug 182 and a signal cable plug 184 of one of the LCDs 180 into corresponding jacks 1122 and 1124 of the test jacks 112. The test device 140 tests the LCD 180, and a test result is displayed on the display screen of the test device 140. If the test result is a ‘pass’, the operator unplugs the power cable plug 182 and the signal cable plug 184 of the LCD 180 from the jacks 1122 and 1124. The operator then presses the foot-press switch 131 to deactivate the actuation device 130. Thereby, the conveyance board 120 can move along the workbench 110 to a next test device 140 (not shown).
This use of the testing apparatus 100 needs an operator to connect and disconnect the power cable plug 182 and the signal cable plug 184 of the LCD 180 to and from the test apparatus 100. The high voltage typically used by the testing apparatus 100 presents a danger to the operator. In addition, the manual plugging and unplugging of the power cable plug 182 and the signal cable plug 184 of the LCD 180 is unduly time-consuming and increases costs.